The Universal Wheel
by Snow Mouse
Summary: A new Shen Gong Wu traps Raimundo and Kimiko in an unknown dimension. That wouldn't be a problem, if they knew how to get out... RaiKim.
1. Rise and Shine!

**Chapter 1**

It had been three years since the Xiaolin Warriors first met. Jack Spicer was still out to take over the world, with the witch, Wuya, at his side. The monks had grown; although they still had recognizable features that they could be identified with, they still looked… different.

For example, they were all taller. Omi was still the little guy he is famed for, with his big yellow head and annoying trait of arrogance. Somehow, he had grown, from the short height of 3 foot something, to a height of 4'1".

Raimundo, on the other hand, had not changed at all. Besides a little more height, he was still the stubborn boy we all know and love.

The third member of the Xiaolin warriors was Kimiko. She was the only female on the team, and probably the only one in on all the new technology. Her father owned a big company; one's whose name the author cannot remember.

And lastly, there was Clay. Yes, he still spoke with the accent of his state, and he always said those confusingly random metaphors that drove everyone crazy.

Besides those small and almost non-existent changes, all of them were stronger, and wiser (on the most part). The quest to find all Shen Gong Wu was still on, and there hadn't been that many world threatening problems recently.

And so the story begins (or continues), at the temple in where ever the temple is.

"Hey Kimiko, there's a Shen Gong Wu alert! We should be leaving as soon as I can get everyone else up." Dojo slithered up the hallway shared by the four Xiaolin Monks. Kimiko was already awake, surprisingly, and brushing her hair (not surprisingly).

"Alright, I'm coming Dojo." Kimiko placed the pink brush down and began to fix her hair into a new hairstyle nobody could create but her. When the girl finished,shewalked down the hall, glancing at Dojo, who was trying to wake up Clay, who was snoring away, blissfully unaware of the dragon who was on the brink to breathing soot onto the cowboy.

"Okay, Dojo, I'll take it from here."Her voice had a touch of amusement. The dragon moved away, mumbling to himself about snoring cowboys covered in soot. "Why don't you go make breakfast? I'm sure everyone will be hungry, and we don't want to waste more time, do we?"

"No, no, of course not. Yeah, I'll go make breakfast."

As the reptile headed towards the kitchen, Kimiko prayed the dragon would cook something… edible. She shook her head and smiled; she would worry about that later, for right now, she needed to wake up her team mates.

-----

The dragon of fire successfully completed her chore, and with the drowsy dragon warriors following her, she led the party to the dining room. There, Master Fung was waiting.

"So… what's the Wu?" Raimundo asked, his eyes drooping and his shoulder slouched. Kimiko rolled her eyes and slapped him on the back of his head. He was jolted forwards and now fully awake, glared at the female.

"It's the Universal Wheel. A great and powerful Shen Gong Wu. You must be careful looking for it, because in the wrong hands, it can cause trouble like the world has never seen." Master Fung replied, ignoring the small act between the dragons of wind and fire.

"It looks like some type of portal." Clay observed looking at the scroll, which was showing the usual picture of the Shen Gong Wu. He was the only male out of the team not tired, since, according to him, it was part of a cowboy's lifestyle to wake up at the crack of dawn.

"What trouble could a portal be?" Omi asked, looking up at his beloved master.

"Very big trouble." Dojo warned." It's the brother of the Sands of Time. I still remember the last time some crackpot used it. I can't recall what happened, but we never saw him again.C'mon, we have to get there before Jack does." Dojo converted into his larger form, and as soon as the Xiaolin Warriors climbed on, he took off.

* * *

The chapter is newly edited. I'm finally getting active in writing again! Well, hope you review! By the way, I'm writing a Chase centered fic, but I don't know the pairing. Can someone please suggest who I should pair him with? 


	2. Finding the Wu

Let's see… where did I leave off. Oh yeah!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Dojo, where are we headed?" Raimundo asked.

"Somewhere in the US. I think its Arizona. Yep and here we are!" Dojo replied landing in a desert.

"Wow is this a dump or something? There are so many broken carts and wheels. How are we supposed to find it here?" Kimiko asked unbelievingly.

"Well just start looking." Dojo said while burrowing into the sand.

They all sighed and began searching through the trash left by past pioneers.

"I think I found it!" exclaimed Clay "does this look right?"

"Yea that's it," Dojo said observing the wheel. It looked like any other Shen-Gong-Wu shaped like a wheel. (I'm so creative!)

"Ok let's go back to the temple." Omi said, "and we'll ask Master Fung what it does later!"

"Not so fast." said the annoying voice of Jack Spicer. He had also grown and was the age of Raimundo. He had grown out of wanting an evil laugh and theme song, but was still an evil wannabe.

Jack flew up to Kimiko, who was currently holding the Universal Wheel, and grabbed it. "Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"It's a race to see who can... get the most water out of some cactuses in 2 minutes. My Eye of Dashi against your Third Arm Sash" Kimiko challenged. (Who knows what Shen-Gong-Wu they have traded by now! It has been 3 years)

"Okay lets go, Xiaolin Showdown!" they cried in unison.

The field suddenly changed, cactuses and rocks started floating in random places. The onlookers were put safely on a towering pillar and Kim and Jack were given a flask to hold the water in.

"Gung Ye Tem Pai!" they shouted. (I have no idea how to spell that, so I sounded it out)

They both jumped to separate rocks and started to collect water. Kimiko used her Eye of Dashi to burn the cactuses so the water evaporated into her flask. (It could happen! Well maybe not but this is a cartoon)

Jack was using the Third Arm Sash to cut open the cactus and the water would spill into his flask.

The two kept jumping from rock to rock, with their companions cheering them on. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, TIME!

The flasks were compared and it turned out... Jack Spicer had won this showdown.

The scenery turned back to normal with a depressed Kimiko and a very happy 'evil boy genius'

"Ha Xiaolin Warriors! I win and I plan to keep it that way!" Jack continued his rant, not noticing the Xiaolin Dragons flying away on Dojo. "Well I can't wait for my next victory against you monks!"

"Jack you did realize your talking to nobody, right?" Wuya asked in her raspy voice. Jack's voice died down as he looked around.

His face twisted in confusion, and to save the pride he had left, flew away. Somehow he made a fool of himself even though he won.

Now back at the Xiaolin Temple the monks were trying to cheer Kimiko up, and somehow succeeding.

"Thanks guys! You're the best. Now lets ask Master Fung about the Universal Wheel."

The four rushed to Master Fung who was meditating with the other local monks around the Shen-Gong-Wu vault.

"Master Fung, may we please speak to you?" Mislaid politely. Master Fung nodded and followed the teens out of the building.

"What would you like, young monks?" he asked in his usual wise voice.

"We want to know what the Universal Wheel does. The scroll doesn't tell us much." Raimundo said.

"The Universal Wheel can only work if you choose to send two people that are connected with a special bond, to a different universe, for a reason; where only they can work out how to find their way back by completing the task they were sent there for." The apprentices starred at him blankly.

"Never mind, you will find out in time," he said walking back to meditate some more.

* * *

That was hard figuring out how to explain the Universal Wheel. Just tell me if you don't understand it! 

Remember what I said last chapter, reviews that are insults are going to make me pissed, not diss me.


	3. That's your evil plan?

Okay… now to continue.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"See Wuya? I beat the Xiaolin Monks!" Jack exclaimed proudly.

"Yes, well that's a starter. Now try doing that the next showdown." Wuya said circling the Universal Wheel.

"So what does this Wu do?" Jack asked examining it.

"It transports two humans who share a special bond to a different dimension. They will practically be stuck there forever unless they find a rare solution. Nobody has ever come back." Wuya explained to the gleeful face of Jack.

"So, I will transport the four pests to a different area so they can't interfere anymore!"

"No Jack! Only two of them with a strong bond will be able to be transported." Wuya corrected, clearly annoyed thickheaded boy.

"What do you mean 'special bond'?" Jack questioned.

"In most cases they are soul mates. So that means you can only send a girl and a boy."

"Hmmm..." Jack thought out loud, "So I send Kimiko and one of the other dragons. But which one..."

"She looks at Omi and Clay as brothers, so I suggest Raimundo." Wuya told him.

"Raimundo?" Jack asked bewildered, "but they're always fighting!"

"Just listen to me! Don't argue." the ghost growled.

"How do you know anyways?" Jack whined.

"If you didn't notice, I'm a female even if I've been dead for 1000 years! We know these things." Wuya scowled gaining a deadly look on her face.

"Fine, next time the Xiaolin Monks meet me, I will use the Universal Wheel on Kimiko and Raimundo and get rid of the two forever!" Jack began his evil laugh.

* * *

Yeah it was short, but I'm updating tomorrow! Don't forget to review!


	4. Where'd they go?

I'm running out of ideas and the fic barely started…

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_DING! _"Wake up young monks it is time for training." Master Fung said ringing a bell.

The four weary teens groaned rubbing sleep from their eyes. Sure they should be used to waking at the crack of dawn, but they were still teenagers. What else could be expected?

"Today we will be training by combining Shen-Gong-Wu." Master Fung told them. "Clay, Omi, you two first."

The they bowed. "Sword of the Storm. Orb of Tornami!" Clay shouted creating a typhoon and directing it towards Omi.

"Two Ton Tunic! Serpents Tail." Omi flew through the cyclone, "Serpents Tail" he called again to call off it's effects and heavily landed a foot away from Clay.

"Well done!" Master Fung praised. "Now Kimiko, Raimundo."

Kim and Rai bowed politely. "Fist of Tebegong! Wings of Tunabe!" she flew fist forwards towards Raimundo.

"Sands of Time. Reversing Mirror!" he called stopping time. Kimiko froze in mid-air.

He quickly called off the effects and jumped out of Kim's way.

"Creative combination." Master Fung said to Raimundo as he packed the Shen-Gong-Wu away. "Now use those new techniques in combat and soon you will be unbeatable." he said mystically and walked away.

"Guys, a new Shen-Gong-Wu has activated itself. It's the Vase of the Sprits. It allows you to call forth a sprit that is the opposite gender of the user. Its probably only useful if you want to spy on someone." Dojo said sliding up to the field and switching into his larger size." Hop on."

Omi, Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo jumped on the back of the giant dragon and Dojo took off to Madagascar.

"There they come." whispered Jack Spicer, "get ready... "

"So Xiaolin losers, you've decided to come. Well too bad, Universal Wheel!" Jack yelled aiming the wheel at Kim and Rai. Suddenly, they both fainted and disappeared.

"MUHAHAHA!" Jack cried, "Now I will never have to face half of the Xiaolin Monks again!"

Clay and Omi stared at the spot Raimundo and Kimiko were last with confused looks on their faces.

"Where have they gone? Jack Spicer what have you done?" Omi said weakly.

"I've only sent those two to another dimension never to be seen again!" Jack yelled triumphantly to the depressed monks. "Oh yea and don't worry about the Shen-Gong-Wu. I already have it." And with that, he flew off leaving only 2 of the 4warriors in his dust.

* * *

I guess today isn't my day. I don't feel like writing any fics today. 

The combos I made up myself, so they may not be right. And I need the spelling of some Shen-Gong-Wu. Review! Thanks.


	5. I AM SOOO GOING TO KILL YOU!

I'm bored so I guess I'll do another chappie… It may not be good, but it's a distraction…

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

Raimundo groaned. 'What happened? All I remember is that creep, Spicer, then I fainted... Oh yea, Kimiko.' He looked around and saw Kim stirring.

"Hey, are you all right?" He asked her.

"Yea," she smiled.

"Where are we?" Kimiko asked looking around the area. The two were in a forest with pink leaves and a blue floor. 'Weird.' she thought to herself.

"I don't know, all I can recall is Jack using the Universal Wheel and we were knocked unconscious." Raimundo mumbled thoughtfully.

"It must have been the wheel. Its effects had something to do with this. Master Fung said something about changing the dimension of two people..." Kimiko mused, "So we are in a different dimension."

"But how do we get back?" Rai asked her.

"Who knows. Lets just find some food and shelter." Kimiko said looking around.

"Well there's a cave," Rai pointed out, "lets go look for food."

And so the search began.

_Half an hour later_

"Look! Mushrooms! Finally, edible food!" a starved dragon of the wind cried out, looking at some yellow fungi with red spots.

"I don't think those would be safe to eat..." Kimiko said worriedly brows scrunching in concentration.

"Well we won't know if we never try them." he said greedily.

"NO! Do not eat anything until we positively know that they are not poisonous. Someone could die." the black haired teen ordered.

"But I'm hungry!" Raimundo whined.

"Just search a little bit longer for some recognizable food that we know isn't poisonous." she told him.

"That could take hours! It took us a long time to find these.!" he protested. And so, a full fledged argument between the two began.

_Another Half hour later_

"Please?" Raimundo begged. 10 minutes into the yelling match, both of their voices started getting sore, but neither of the stubborn teens gave in. Soon, Rai had turned to begging.

It was the sign of a desperate man. It also meant that the end of the conversation was near. Kimiko smirked in satisfaction.

"As I said half an hour ago, do not even think of eating those mushrooms." she told the boy, "now lets go find something else to eat." Kimiko turned around leaving a kneeling boy in her dust.

Unfortunately, Raimundo still had a plan. When he was sure Kim couldn't see him, he quickly stuffed the troublesome food down his throat and swallowed.

Kimiko was searching in the bushes for berries or some other food when she heard a cry. She automatically ran to Raimundo and spotted him on the ground clutching his head.

Suddenly, he fainted.

"Rai!" Kim screamed at him rushing to his side. He stirred and opened his eyes.

"Thank goodness your alright!" she said relieved, "Did you eat those berries? I specifically told you not to! How could you disobey me! I would so kill you if you hadn't fainted." she continued on her rant not noticing the startled stare she was getting.

"Um excuse me miss," Raimundo said politely, "but who are you?"

* * *

Sorry for not updating, but I didn't have enough time. Not to mention I was running low on ideas. I know this was short, but I don't think I will ever write a long chapter. 

Now I need to decide on the next chappie. Do you think he should get amnesia, or think he's a different person? Like a regular teen, not a Xiaolin Monk? Plz tell me and Review!


	6. Memory Mushrooms

Yawn... so sleepy. But that probably cause I don't want to go to school.

Eh, I'll add a little bit of Clay and Omi, just for the heck of it.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Omi and Clay were shocked. What had happened to their friends? What did the Universal Wheel do to them? How could they get them back to this world? Those were some questions the remaining warriors pelted at Master Fung as soon as they reached the temple.

"I'm sorry Omi, Clay. You cannot do anything to help them, they must figure a way out by themselves." Master Fung said wisely and stalked away.

-----

"You have got to be kidding me... this is all a joke, right Rai?" Kimiko whispered staring at him as if he were some type of alien.

"What are you talking about? I don't even know you." came the puzzled reply.

She began to panic, and since you know Kimiko, started to slap him.

"YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER! WHAT WILL I TELL THE OTHERS ONCE WE GET BACK HOME? THAT I LET YOU EAT AN UNKNOWN FOOD AND YOU GOT AMNESIA?" she screamed shaking him.

"Get off of me you crazy woman!"

"I AM NOT CRAZY! YOU'RE THE CRAZY ONE! I THINK YOUR BECOMING DUMBER THEN YOU USED TO BE!"

_Clomp Click Clomp._

"Young miss and sir, are you in need of assistance. I heard you screaming and thought someone needed help." A man appeared onto of a black horse that was pulling a carriage. He scanned them over, "What have you been doing?"

Kimiko looked at herself covered in dirt, "Um, its just that my friend here lost his memory and I sort of panicked..."

"Oh he must have eaten a Memory Mushroom. Not a problem at all, just hop in and I'll take you to the local doctor. Cases like this are very frequent. By the way, I'm Jim."

-----

"Well he certainly ate a Memory Mushroom. Not that big of a deal. Here eat this." the doctor ordered Raimundo.

He stuffed it into his mouth and blinked. "What am I doing here?"

"Rai..." Kimiko hugged him.

"You two aren't from around here, are you? Well if you're passing by, I think you'll need to see the princess first. She checks every stranger to make sure they're not working for Pepper."

"Pepper? What kind of demented name is that?" Kimiko asked rolling her eyes.

"Yes, well he is, as you say 'demented'. If you can call trying to take over the world simply demented.

"More like weird and creepy." Raimundo muttered. Kimiko elbowed him. "So how do we get there?"

"I can take you." Jim offered.

"Thank you! Oh and thank you doctor." Kimiko squealed as they jumped into the carriage.

Jim clicked at the horses. "And by the way young miss, I don't recall you ever telling me your name."

"My names Kimiko and that's Raimundo. Right?"

"Yea I'm Rai, but can somebody please tell me what happened when I was knocked out?" he asked, "Like why did I wake up next to 2 strange men in a very white hut?"

"Oh remember the mushroom I told you not to eat? Well you ate it and got amnesia, so Jim here brought us to the doctor who reversed the effects and brought your memory back. Now we're going to see the princess so she can determine that we're not evil and out to help Pepper, who is out to take over the world." Kim explained quickly and reverted her attention back to the front.

He blinked. "Okay..."

Kimiko gasped. "Is that it?"

"Yes, this is it. The grand castle, home of all the royals in this territory!" Jim said. "Including the dukes, duchesses, prince, princess, king, queen, and their advisors. As well as the nurses, housemaids, chiefs, waiters, and servants. Quite a packed house if I may say so myself. Not to mention the visitors from other distant lands coming here to celebrate the princess's engagement. You see, the princess is older then the prince..." He continued to ramble on. Longer then Kimiko cared to listen.

"Rai, are you okay?" she asked the silent boy.

"Yea I'm fine, just trying to understand what you said earlier..." he smiled.

"Although who can ever comprehend what she says." Raimundo muttered as soon as she turned away from him.

The carriage came to a stop. "Well this is where I must leave you." Jim said gravely. "May we meet again." Kimiko and Raimundo jumped out as the carriage sped away.

Kim took a deep breath and smiled, "C'mon let's go!"

She grabbed Rai's hand and ran towards the building towering in front of them.

* * *

The End! Not. I wish though... Whatever. 

Review?


	7. Huh?

I've decided to update this… just because. I don't really like Xiaolin Showdown anymore… it's been like a year, though. Oh yeah! It's my birthday tomorrow! Happy birthday to me! February 20… time sure does fly by!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"And who might you be?" a demanding voice asked. The two dragons jumped and turned to face the person.

"Huh?" Raimundo asked in his most intelligent voice. The guard stared at him, not amused. "Oh, uh, well…"

The guard loomed over them in an intimidating way. Then he caught sight of Kimiko. "Your highness, please excuse me."

He completely ignored Raimundo as he opened the door to the castle.

"Hey!" Rai protested, feeling a bit left out. Kimiko looked confused as well, but when someone treats you like a princess, you don't complain. She didn't either. Smiling graciously at the guard, she daintily passed through. Rai stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"Wait up, Kim!" he shouted, chasing after her. The guard said nothing, merely glaring as he cautiously passed through the door.

"What was that all about?" he hissed to her.

She turned to him and shrugged. "I really have no clue. But wasn't that guard nice? He just saw me and noticed me as a princess!" She gazed off into the distance, dreamily.

Rai stepped back, a little scared. "She's being weird again…" he whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Kimiko snapped.

"Nothing, nothing… So where's this princess we're supposed to meet?" He said, switching the topic successfully.

"He said to go straight until we reach the end of the hall…" Kimiko muttered to herself. The girl strode off at a quick pace. Raimundo had to run to keep up with her.

He shrugged, Kimiko was sure acting weird. (It's probably the effect of an author that hasn't updated in more then a year.)

Some time flew by with the two walking, getting lost, asking for directions, and then turning the other way.

But the two finally made it to the place-that-doesn't-have-a-name-but-it's-where-they're-supposed-to-be-going.

"Alright," Raimundo said nervously. He pushed open the doors. Then he squeaked, "Huh?"

* * *

I can't really do long chapters, so I'll break it into shorter ones. Not much enthusiasm in my writing today… but I'm trying! This really isn't my fandom anymore. 


	8. Kiko and Ray

I'll try to finish this fic today.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Who are you?" a light voice asked. The princess sat on a great throne overlooking the room-that-has-no-name.

She glided over to the two Xiaolin warriors, examining them closely. "You weren't sent by Pepper, were you?"

"Um… I don't think so. Is Pepper some sort of evil maniac?" Rai asked.

The girl nodded.

"Alright then, no. Are you the princess?"

"Yep!" The princess said, beaming happily.

Kimiko stared, startled. Finally, she asked, "Is there a reason we look so much alike?"

The princess waved it off, "Maybe we're long lost twins or something. Or Pepper messed up an evil experiment and you two switched dimensions."

"Why are you acting this calm about it then?" Raimundo asked warily. "Because I think we _did_ come from another dimension…"

"Oh, that's really no problem. Trouble with the Universal Wheel?"

Raimundo and Kimiko nodded in unison.

"Okay, well I'm Princess Kiko, so apparently you're my counterpart in this realm." the princess addressed Kimiko formally. "I take it you want to go home soon?"

The two nodded dumbly.

"Okay! All you need to do is kiss!"

There was an awkward silence.

"Excuse me?" Kimiko asked, in a tone that could be described as incredulous.

"Oh, yes, silly me! I forgot, sometimes you two aren't together yet!" the princess laughed cheerfully. "Well doesn't this make it so much more difficult?"

The other two stared speechless.

The princess finally calmed down. "I know you're confused, so do you think you can bear with me for this?"

At their nods, she began. "Well the realm that I rule is what you would call a center for dimension switching. Whenever someone like Pepper uses the Universal Wheel on somebody else, they ordinarily come here. I meet those from other universes and work sort of like a guide for those who are lost. People always appear in groups of two because they're soul mates, you see. I know you guys don't believe in that and blah, blah, blah. But in order to get back to your dimension, you really do have to kiss."

With that long speech being said, the princess immediately perked up. "Of course you don't have to do it right away. You can stay here until you muster up the courage. Ray, can you show them to their room?"

A person identical to Raimundo stepped out. "Another dimension-lost pair, Princess? Alright you two, this way please."

After wandering through various halls, Ray stopped. "Here's your room, if you need any help, just ask me, okay?"

Without waiting for an answer, Ray left.

"Well I guess he's used to this… even if that was a bit rude." Raimundo muttered to himself.

"Nice room!" Kimiko yelled out, twirling around in circles. "Rai, take a look at this!"

Rai laughed, looking around the room too. "Wait, there's only one bed."

"What?" Kimiko stared at the queen sized bed sitting innocently in the middle of the room.

"So, do you want the left or the right side?"

Kimiko pushed him forcefully. "Pervert, you're sleeping on the couch."

Raimundo gaped, "But Kim!"

She ignored him. "Get ready for bed; it's already night time here. Talk to you in the morning, Rai."

"What? But I don't want to sleep on the couch! Kimiko!" Rai wailed pitifully. She was already asleep.

* * *

Okay, now I've done my writing for the day. I'll try to finish it by the end of February Vacation, mostly just to get it out of the way. Review please! 


End file.
